Hair Care (And a little more)
by Bunny Fair
Summary: She was his adventurer. He was her aesthetican. And when she needed care, he was there for her. Jandelaine x OC


Jandelaine smiled widely as he swung the inn room door open, twirling in and announcing, "My darling favorite adventurer! Masa, how are you?"

He bowed lowly with a flourish and peeked up through his bangs, blinking at the lump on the bed. "My darling?"

Masa laid on the bed, her white scaled tail standing out against her black conjurer robes. She had several bandages wrapped around her forearms and her clothes were very dirty and even torn in some places. Her hair was also positively rumpled and even had a few twigs stuck in the loose dark purple braid.

His smile faltered and he knelt down beside her. "My dear, you rang for me didn't you? Are you even awake?"

She nodded slightly and slowly peeked up, pink eyes peering through light purple lashes. "I'm awake, Janny. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I just wanted to see you since I'm back in Limsa."

He nodded and gently tugged the tie from her braid, letting the braid fall loose. "Why don't you take a bath? I can do your hair there."

She closed her eyes and smiled slightly, her pale cheeks flushing pink. "You'll behave won't you?"

He laughed and stood up, offering her his hand. "Don't I always?" His bright eyes shined bright as his usual wide smile returned to his handsome face.

She giggled softly and slipped her hand in his, slowly sitting up. "Sometimes."

He merely chuckled and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm, guiding her to the bathroom. He let her lean against the sink and started the bath, humming happily as he plucked the soothing salts from the neat basket. Adventurers were given the nicer rooms, complete with bathing salts and scented candles to assist them.

Setting a soft flower-scented candle on the windowsill, he blinked when the wick was suddenly ignited, turning to see Masa with one finger pointed at the candle and a small smile dancing on her lips. He laughed and shook his head slightly. "You sly little dragon."

She giggled softly and smiled widely. "Shoo so I can get undressed. I'll let you know when I'm ready."

He smiled and bowed slightly, slipping out of the bathroom. He hummed softly and tugged the pouch off his hip, laying it on the small table before tugging the clasp to unroll it, revealing his various tools and small dye bottles. He tapped his fingers and grabbed the tools he wanted along with a dye. It was time for a change.

He softly hummed a tune and looked at the music player in the corner of the room, flipping through Masa's meager collection of songs before selecting one. Soft music flowed out and he smiled softly, his sensitive ears faintly picking up the noise of water sloshing slightly and the spigot being turned off.

Masa cleared her throat and softly called, "I'm ready! I still have my underwear on."

He swung the door open and smiled widely down at her, pulling over a stool to sit down. Rolling up his sleeves, he smiled down at her. "My, my, the dirt you've collected, my dear!"

She glanced up at him and shrugged, scooping hot water over her shoulders. "Don't exactly get hot baths out in the wild, Janny."

He nodded and grabbed the bowl on the edge of the tub, scooping up some water. "I can't wait to cut all this away and give you a fresh, clean look."

She smiled softly and leaned forward, loosely hugging her knees. He gently poured the water over her hair and softly hummed along to the music, combing his fingers through the locks as he wet them. She closed her eyes and slowly relaxed as he rinsed out her hair, listening to him as he gently washed her hair.

She had helped him with a simple quest over a year ago, merely giving him new tools, and he had gave her his token with the permission of summoning him whenever she needed a new or fresh look. After they properly introduced themselves and talked through her first session, she was more than happy to take the time to travel back to Limsa Lominsa just to see him again. And he was always happy to see her, even if the state of her hair was less than adequate.

The pair became close slowly and she would bring things for him from her adventures, dyes, ink, jewels, new stylist tools, anything he could possibly use. In exchange, he offered her free haircare whenever she was in the city and would shower her in compliments and affection.

Masa rarely summoned him when she was feeling unwell or too tired, but he made her promise to call him even if she was ready to collapse. And one time she did nearly collapse, falling into him. The small Au Ra woman was painfully sick, her cheeks flushed and her bangs plastered to her sweaty forehead.

He took care of her, gently bathing her and feeding her soup. Of course, he pinned her bangs back and trimmed her hair off her neck, giving her some relief. Anything to make her feel better.

Jandelaine smiled softly as he gently dragged razor down the back of her neck, shaving the short hairs there. He hummed softly as she shuddered and tilted his head, rubbing some cream on the back of her neck. "Feeling better already?"

She nodded slightly, her chin resting on her folded knees as she sat sideways in the tub. "Yeah, much. Thank you, Janny."

He shook his head and gently rubbed the back of her neck with a soft towel. "Anything for you, my darling adventurer. Now, you must tell me about your latest adventure!"

She giggled softly. "Alright, but I want to wash and get some proper food first."

He nodded firmly. "Well, of course! How else are we supposed to properly have story time?"

She turned around and smiled up at him. "As right as ever, Jandelaine. Kiss?"

He smiled softly and leaned down, pressing his soft lips to hers. She hummed softly and gently cupped his cheek, the water in her hand dripping down. He slowly pulled away, kissing the white scales on her forehead. She smiled softly and closed her eyes, resting her head on her arms.

She'd never ask for anyone else to take care of her.


End file.
